This application relates generally to dynamoelectric machines or electric motors and particularly to an insulated field coil terminal connector for both separately-wound and in-position-wound stator assemblies, the terminal connector being mounted and retained in position on the stator core without additional mechanical fasteners and without interfering with assembly and disassembly of the component parts of an electrical motor comprising the stator assembly.
Heretofore there has been a great deal of development with regard to providing insulated terminals for use in connecting outside terminal sources (such as commutator brush leads) to the ends of the field coil windings of a stator assembly. Many conventional connectors comprise insulated strips which are attached to the laminations of the stator core and which include connector wells which cooperatively receive the ends of the field coil windings and the terminals' outside electrical leads.
Conventionally, such terminal connectors often either are mechanically connected to the stack of laminations forming the stator core or are maintained in position by the field coil winding, in the latter case either having been placed and maintained in position during the initial winding operation or having been forced into frictional engagement with the winding subsequent to the coil formation. In order to mechanically secure coil winding terminal connectors to the stator assembly, such connectors have been disposed between the pole members of the stator and secured by pins or other connecting means (which may also serve to mount other motor components to the core) passed into aligned apertures formed in the laminated plates of the stator core.
It has been determined that when a terminal connector is mechanically connected or assembled with other motor components which are also attached to the laminations of the stator core, the terminals may shift from or otherwise become misaligned relative to their proper mounting position during assembly and disassembly of such other motor parts.
Some examples of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,872,599; 3,027,475; 3,519,860; 3,979,615; 4,038,573; 4,071,793; 4,132,460; 3,760,339; 3,780,323; and 3,984,908.